


Words All Gone

by jellyfitzjelly



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, set during episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfitzjelly/pseuds/jellyfitzjelly
Summary: Her letters were so pretty all round in cursive and no smudges at all. He had to find the letters he must go back.Edward Little nears his end, and wonders about letters from home.
Kudos: 1





	Words All Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Ned's final days in episode 10.
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jellyfitzjelly) and [Tumblr](https://jellyfitzjelly.tumblr.com/) under the same username. Come say hi!

Anna wrote better than him, always had. Edward wished he could see her writing now and her pretty round cursive but he couldn’t. There was nothing nothing nothing nothing here nothing but pebbles and cold and cries. He had lost Anna’s letters along the way. He had been so sad, he wanted to find them again he must search for them he _must go back_. No, that wasn’t why he had to go back. Edward can’t remember he can’t he can’t he can’t why did he have to go why? Her letters were so pretty all round in cursive and no smudges at all. He had to find the letters he must go back. Anna was his best friend she had never shown off her handwriting unlike Bill but Edward needed to find those letters where were they? She wrote so prettily he loved the way she wrote “my dearest brother” because she was his dearest sister and her cursive was so pretty Edward loved to read her letters. No he had to find something else what was it what was it no the letters where were they? Anna always rode with him in summer they loved to go to the lake near the old tree she had written she missed it in her letters and Edward missed it too Anna was his favorite sister his dearest one he loved her handwriting _what did he do with her letters?_

No no no no no no. He had to find something else. Maybe it wasn’t letters what was it he had to go back but he can’t remember. He must find Anna he must ask her what was it he had to find he can’t remembers was it the letters maybe it was the letters he had lost them he cried all night long he must find them he must go back. He missed Anna. He wanted to see her again he wanted to read her letters.

That wasn’t Anna he knew it where was Anna? Was she close? Was she there? He must ask him where was Anna was she close?

Anna.

Anna.

_Anna._


End file.
